An electronic device with a touch screen allows a user to control the device by touch. The user may interact directly with the objects depicted on a display by touch or gestures. Touch screens are commonly found in consumer systems, commercial systems, and industrial systems including, but not limited to, smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, kiosks, monitors, televisions, portable gaming devices, and gaming consoles.
A touch screen includes a touch sensor that includes a pattern of conductive lines disposed on a substrate. Flexographic printing is a rotary relief printing process that transfers an image to a substrate. A flexographic printing process may be adapted for use in the manufacture of touch sensors.